So the Story Continues (On Hiatus until more OCs submitted)
by katiekatz27
Summary: Alex's class are all settling into their jobs and a new class of agents are just starting their training. The FBI thought things were safe following the death of Liam O'Connor, but they were wrong. What if there was more to it? What if Liam had not acted alone? And what happens when some of the new trainees are involved? People are not who they say they are. (SYOC) (After S1 AU)


Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

 **Present Day: November 27, 2018**

 _It wasn't supposed to come to this. Things were not supposed to have gotten this far. Isn't that what everyone says though, that they didn't mean for it to end that way? But this wasn't some simple mistake. This was a major screw-up and a major crisis at that. God, how had this even happened? It was as if history was repeating itself all over again. Part of that was on her. Part of that was on the FBI as a whole for not seeing the bigger picture all along. Liam O'Connor was a smart man, there was no doubting that. He had never acted alone. God damn it, they should have guessed that. He had fooled them all along, and now look what happened?_ _Someone was going to have to pay for their sins, even if it was innocent blood. It wasn't supposed to come to this..._

* * *

"We're going to help you, ok? We are going to get you out of this mess. You need to talk to us, though. Who is behind this?"

Ryan Booth's strong voice could be heard clearly even over the crowds of screaming people and the hundred of police sirens in the busy streets outside of Independence Hall in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Everything was complete chaos as law enforcement tried to clear civilians from the area. It really wouldn't do much good though, as the bombs' blasts would take out anyone within a 100 block radius. He glanced at Alex Parrish who stood beside him, both 20 feet back from where the small copper-haired agent knelt inside a circle of duffle bags with her hands cuffed behind her. The woman finally looked up, her hazel green eyes locking on the two senior agents before her.

"You can't stop them. It's my fault. I let this get too far." Alex shook her head, moving to take a step closer to her, but Ryan's grip on her arm stopped her in her tracks. No one knew if there were any pressure plates under the ground or if the terrorist(s) were somewhere nearby ready to set off the explosives if they got any closer. Booth was not willing to risk his wife's life.

"Samantha, I know this is all frightening, but if you don't help us, thousands of innocent lives will be lost. You have to know something, anything. Just trust us here." Sam closed her eyes hearing Alex's words and pulled in a deep breath to collect herself before opening them again, jaw clenched. They knew nothing. They didn't know who they were dealing with and if they did, they would be stupid as hell to get involved. This ran much deeper than a simple grudge against the FBI like Liam O'Connor had. This was a full out war and it was not going to end anytime soon. Blood was going to be shed, no matter what they did, whether it ended up being civilian lives or their own.

"I can't trust anyone. You can't trust anyone, not even me. They were behind Grand Central and the bombing of the Golden Gate bridge 8 months ago, and now this. There's no winning here, Alex. There's no being a hero, only a villain."

With that, a loud series of explosions rang through the air. This was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this short tidbit. I promise actual chapters will be longer. Much like the show itself, there will be lots of flashbacks between present time, Quantico training, and other past events. This story will be a bit AU in order to make things work. Leave a review to let me know your thoughts, and submit a character if you would like!

* * *

Here is the form to fill out if you would like to submit a character. It is also on my profile.

 **I am only accepting characters through PM! Do not send a character in a Review**

 **I will be accepting 8-10 main characters. Secondary characters will also be accepted. Do not be discouraged if your character is picked as a Secondary, because they may end up playing a bigger role later on.**

1\. Do not take a character from the show and add your own spin to him/her because characters from the show will appear throughout the story.

2\. You may submit more than one character, but if you do so, submit characters of opposite genders so I do not end up with just a whole group of females.

3\. Be unique and detailed! The more I can get the feel for your character, the better your chances are of being accepted.

4\. Only submit a character if you are ok with them potentially getting hurt or even dying at some point in the story.

* * *

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Any Aliases:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Marital status: (dating, married, divorced, separated, widowed, single)**

 **Age: (No younger than 24/25)**

 **Religion:**

 **Job: (Be diverse. Not everyone has to be a FBI recruit to be at the academy. They could be undercover or be there for some other reason)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Noticeable features:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses/flaws:**

 **Habits/tells(good and bad):**

 **Skills/Former training:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Family:**

 **Known associations:**

 **History:**

 **Secrets:**

 **Does the FBI know about their secrets? (If not, how did they get away with that?):**

 **Is he/she involved with the terrorist plot? (This includes being the terrorist, being recruited by the terrorist, and being an innocent person forced to help):**

 **Would he/she ever consider betraying his/her country?:**

 **How would he/she react in a high stress/dangerous situations?**

 **Is he/she a leader or a follower?:**

 **Would he/she lie to protect himself/herself?:**

 **Would he/she risk their life/job to help a fellow agent?:**

 **What kind of people would he/she be friends with?:**

 **What kind of people would he/she be enemies with?:**

 **How serious would he/she take his/her training?:**

 **Why is he/she at Quantico?:**

 **What field office/task force would he/she want to work for upon graduation?:**


End file.
